(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display is a display device that includes two sheets of display panels in which electrodes are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two sheets of display panels. A voltage applied to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer adjusts an amount of light transmitted therethrough.
Among the structures of the above-mentioned liquid crystal display, a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes may be arranged in matrix form in one among the two display panels, and color filters such as red, green and blue color filters may be arranged in the other among the two display panels. Since the pixel electrodes and the color filters are disposed on different display panels, accurately aligning the pixel electrodes and the color filters may be difficult, thereby causing alignment error within the liquid crystal display. In order to reduce or effectively prevent misalignment of the pixel electrodes and the color filters, a color filter on array (“COA”) structure in which the color filters and the pixel electrodes are arranged in a same single display panel has been proposed.